


Roadtrip Runaways

by erihan



Category: Persona 4
Genre: 4 boys a car and salvation, Bullying, M/M, Naoto uses masculine pronouns here, No Character Death, human teddy, mild supernatural elements, no personas AU, warning is for near death experience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erihan/pseuds/erihan
Summary: Inaba is a town that wants to kill him, so Yosuke grasps at the chance of salvation for himself and his brother Teddy...and ends up saving Kanji and Naoto too.One big poly roadtrip au
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Kanji Tatsumi/Shirogane Naoto, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Kudos: 10





	Roadtrip Runaways

This town is going to kill him.

That much is abundantly clear, the swirling pain and rage all focused on him, not even the strongest heart could stay firm in that. Yosuke isn't strong hearted but he wanted to believe it couldn't possibly be that bad.

Of course the damned town had to prove him wrong.

The bullying had started off mild, notes in his locker and desk, tripping him up, nothing big. But gradually it got worse, he had to check his shoes for sharp objects, and never leave his lunch unattended. The Hanamura challenge was just a blip on the radar compared to the beatings some of the guys delighted in giving him. All because of fucking Junes. Something he couldn't even help.

It was another shitty day, but at least at home waiting for him was Teddy, the dear little bear...brother he had practically raised himself. 

"Heya Ted, what do you want for dinner?"

"Topsicles!"

"That's not dinner food."

"Spaghetti then! I like it _beary_ much!"

He's able to laugh at that, they have the stuff for it luckily. Mom and Dad never eat with them anymore, so it's his responsibility to make sure Teddy has dinner and breakfast and lunches for when he's at school. Yosuke just wishes they wouldn't make the small kid wear that weird mascot suit on weekends, really Teddy should be in school too, but he's not. Could this even really be called a family anymore? Dust gathering silently in places meant for parents that never seem to be home aside from to sleep. It's why they have to get out.

For now though he's just working the afternoon shift at Junes, gotta make money to make plans be feasible. He just finished putting a display of cheap alternatives to fancy pasta sauces back together when none other than Risette flings herself behind it frantically. Yosuke knew she was in the area for a break, but he didn't expect to meet her pursued by what looked like paparazzi who would no doubt destroy the display he just put back together. She looks really desperate so...he sighs and holds out his hand.

“Come on, I’ll let you into the employee break room.”

“H-Huh?”

“Unless you fancy them not only catching you but making a total mess of this area.”

“No...thank you.”

Her hand is soft in his as he pulls her along and shuts the door behind them. This one is the unpopular one as it only has a basic lumpy couch and a single small minifridge on the counter, it's basically all his. And the perfect hiding space.

“Want a Cielo Mist?”

“Sure...Um, Hanamura Senpai...right?”

“Ah, yeah?”

“Thank you. Really. I just wanted to buy ingredients for my grandma, but they wouldnt leave me alone.”

“Dont worry about it, in fact, tell me what you need, I’ll send it all to the register so you can just pay and leave with it when you're ready to go out there.”

“Is that really okay?”

“Yeah don't worry about it. This place is basically all mine since it's small and kinda shitty.” 

He's confused...her eyes seem to be teary again? Did he say something wrong? But she's also smiling???? Yosuke is even more startled when she takes his hands suddenly. 

_ “Senpai give me your number!” _

“What?????”

“I've decided! I will **definitely** pay you back for this, so i'm not gonna let you go till you give me it!”

“But I have to go back to work…”

“Guess you'll just have to hurry up and give it to me then, huh?”

“............Okay.”

She lets him go right back to work after, Yosuke is relieved she's going to wait a bit then safely leave with the quick out he provided her….Though he has to bite back a curse as the display is knocked over once again by the time he gets back to it. At least the bottles are only plastic, he breathes a little easier when Risette...no Rise, flashes him a happy thumbs up as she leaves with her groceries. That's one good thing about the day...now he has to convince Teddy to pick a dented bottle of pasta sauce for dinner tonight.

A few days later, he's at that farther out gas station to pick up a specific magazine that Teddy really likes when the attendant approaches.

“Hey buddy! I hear you're in a bit of a tight spot.” The tone is friendly but he finds something inside him bristling at it.

“I don't know what youre talking about.”

“What? I could have sworn you were the one looking for a cheap price on a used car right?”

“No?”

“Oh man! Now I'm the one in a bind! I already brought it over and everything!”

The attendant guy? Girl? It's not important, they seem really upset about a car Yosuke didn't even ask for....but...that would solve the problem most easily...And this attendant is always super nice to Teddy when he gets to accompany him…

“Well, I will look at it, how's that?”

“Oh, thank you! It's right over here!!!”

Yosuke is expecting a farmers truck or maybe an old SUV, but what he's greeted with is a four seat American convertible in a stormy blue grey. It's clearly not new as its got a broken front light and the paint job is peeling in a few places...but its *good*, the trunk even has plenty of room.

“How did you even find something like this? It's gotta cost some crazy price right?”

“Well, it needs quite a bit of work so I will sell it to you for 31000 yen, how does that sound?”

It's...way cheaper than he thought it would be but...that kind of money...he either has to cut into their food and necessities budget...or sell what he already owns.

“I don't have that much right now, can I come back in like a week?”

“Sure I don't mind, Habakiri will wait for you!”

“Habakiri?”

“That's the car’s _name_ you know.”

“Right...okay...Habakiri...I will be back for you.”

It's a little embarrassing to say out loud, but the attendant seems pretty happy about it. Really, a car...it's expensive even at the ridiculously low price it's being offered at, Yosuke is half sure that when he does show up with the money it will have all been another nasty prank or something. He thinks about it the entire walk home, during dinner, and even as he lays in bed that night. It would be just like his life to seemingly offer hope for it to be false. And...he's not sure he deserves it. Teddy at least definitely doesn't deserve how he's being treated, even if he's not really their kid their parents could at least acknowledge him outside of making him wear that costume.

Yosuke feels like...he's teetering on the precipice of something..fear...hope? If he takes a step he'll fall into it and there would be no going back. If he does nothing the chance will never come again and he and Teddy will be stuck in this town. True it has not been kind to them, but if he puts the effort surely things will get better? Or at least if he doesn't take the chance there's no chance to be played the fool again.

"Hey Teddy, what do you think of this place?"

Of course there was no reply, his brother sound asleep in the bed across from him. It's late. He'll worry about Habakiri, the gas station attendant suddenly deciding to help him, and the chance tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ame no Habakiri, the sword of Susano'o   
> I added this detail when i decided there is going to be supernatural elements, I'll try to add other fun things  
> The rest of the cast has yet to show up, this first chapter is just to establish the vibe


End file.
